usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Zabrian
Zabrians are a species inhabiting a small class L planet called Zabria, which is located on the outer-edge of the Milky Way Galaxy near the border between the Alpha and Gama Quadrants; about 68,000 light years from federation space. The planet has an atmosphere containing Argon, Oxygen, as well as carbon dioxide, and some nitrogen. The argon in the atmosphere gives the planet its characteristic shades of purple color. There are also four rings surrounding the planet. ''Physiology'' Zabrians are humanoid. They have varying shades of eye color. Children's eye color is typically black when the child has a neutral emotion, and actually change color depending on the child's emotion. Adult eye color remains one color no matter what emotion they are feeling at the time. The permanent eye color on adult Zabrians can range from black, to any shade of brown, blue, purple, red, green, yellow, or orange. The color is dependent upon a complicated arrangement of separate genetic codes and it is not uncommon to see completely different eye colors among each family member in a single family unit. Zabrian children have round ears. After they pass through or begin Xenringe (Zabrian adolescence) their ears begin to form a point, and their eye color settles on a permanent color. Zabrian ears can vary depending on genetics. The ears may or may not have ridges on the top half of their ears in the form of an arrow pointing to the top of the ear. They may or may not also have round raised bumps at the apex of each of the arrowed ridges. Besides the eye color and pointed ears, Zabrians look like humans. Zabrian brains are quite complex including six paired lobes. This complexity gives rise to their strong telepathic and empathic abilities. Depending on genetics and how long each zabrian fetus is able to develop that part of their brain within the womb, Zabrains have varying mental abilities. Zabrian children grow and develop their mental abilities under the direction of their parents. There are special receptors and chemicals in the Zabrian's brain that allow them to form a link between family members. There is also a chemical pathway that allows a Zabrian to will their body to heal certain injuries and illnesses without any technology. When Zabrians "link up" with each other, a certain injury or illness can be shared among each individual zabrian and the combined healing abilities can decrease the recovery time tremendously. A Zabrian can choose to do this for individuals outside their family, or even outside their species (although that is very rare). Internal physiology includes a heart that is slightly lower and more centered than humans, an extra lobe on the liver, as well as an extra lobe on the right lung. This gives them greater capacity for respiration, and their liver plays a stronger role during the healing process. There is also an extra organ called the Raimek. This extra organ also plays a role in the self-healing process as well as allow the Zabrians to go into what is called a Zabrian coma where everything shuts down and vitals turn to near nothing; allowing all energy to be focused on healing whatever is wrong with the body and or mind of the Zabrian. The organ keeps the body in this state, yet keeps the Zabrian alive so the healing pathway can do its work. Zabrian blood is hemoglobin based like humans and so they bleed red as well. Zabrians have a stronger endurance than humans do. They are biologically in need of only a few hours of sleep a week. A Zabrian "wake cycle" can be anywhere between 4 and 10 days, which is followed by a "sleep cycle" that is usually between 3 and 5 hours of sleep. The actual length of the wake or sleep cycle of a Zabrian varies among the individual Zabrian and depends on their own internal clock. Amount of sleep needed also depends on the health of the individual Zabrian. Illness and injury can cause the need for sleep to increase both in length and frequency. If a Zabrian ignores their need for sleep for too long a Zabrian coma may be induced automatically by their body in an attempt to heal the ailment. The lifespan of Zabrians ranges between 300 and 400 years (earth standard). The longest living Zabrian known to records lived to be 498 years. The Zabrian reproductive system is a slow process. Zabrians begin puberty at or around the age of 20 but won't physically be able to conceive a child until around the age of 50. A Zabrian has between the ages of 50 and 150 years to conceive a child, after which their body will no longer have the ability to conceive. The gestation period for a conceived Zabrian child is 18 months. Zabrians on average have two or three children in their lifetime. Twins among Zabrian families are extremely rare and often cause a limitation on the development of telepathic/empathic abilities if the twins. The number of children a family has depends on their desires and how quickly the woman's body recovers after conceiving and giving birth to a child (and how many eggs the woman develops). ''Science and Technology'' Zabrians are quite advanced in both science and technology. They developed long ago the ability to completely hide and protect their planet with a cloak and intense barrier shield. The shield keeps objects from hitting the cloaked planet by pushing the objects and changing their trajectory. There are varying intensities at which the shield can push objects away from the planet, and its affect can range from slightly changing the trajectory of an object to violently sending an object speeding through space away from the planet. The leaders of the planet monitor and regulate the planet's cloak and shield. Ships with advance warp-drive, and scanning abilities, as well as cloaking ability and the same type of shielding that protects the planet are utilized for observing and obtaining information about other cultures and species without interference and without being discovered. Advanced medical technology was developed to aid the Zabrians in healing injuries or illnesses that their self-healing abilities are incapable of curing on their own. ''Society and Culture'' The Zabrian society is a self-contained, self-sustaining civilization. Most Zabrians are pacifist by nature. It is because of this nature that Zabrians cloak their planet and mostly keep away from other species. They do not believe in interfering in other cultures and they do not wish other cultures to interfere with them. Zabrian culture is rich in art especially expressive art. Zabrian government consists of three divisions: Sector Delegates, Council of Delegates, and the High Counsel. The Sector personnel are pointed by and rule over their local sectors. Sector Delegates appeal desires of their sector to the Council of Delegates, who in turn appeals to the High Council (in extreme cases Sector Delegates can appeal directly to the High Council, but there must be just cause). The Council of Delegates are made up of three Sector Delegates from each Sector and they carry out orders from the High Counsel. The High Counsel consists of the “Most High” Delegate and his two advisors. The “Most High” Delegate is voted into office and rules over the entire population. He/she is in charge of keeping peace, intra-planetary involvement, and the overall wellbeing of the Zabrian race. The “Most High” is usually a very wise and caring individual who is supported and revered by the Zabrian population. Invading someone's mind is unthinkable among the Zabrian society. Thoughts and emotions that are not being broadcast are the privacy of the individual who has them and Zabrians do not violate that privacy. To do so would be a crime worse than murder. Social Caste System: Social classes are based on success or accomplishment in life and can be considered more of a formality than anything. All "classes" have the same rights and the same opportunities to succeed. However, a higher class is more prestige and may make it easier to do certain things. Zabrians appreciate science discovery as well as artistic expression. Engagement and Marriage: When Zabrians marry, the couple adopts the family name that has the higher class or the more known heritage. If both Zabrians have equal importance, the couple chooses which family name to adopt. For engagement, traditionally the man will have to impress the mother of the bride to be and the couple will have to seek permission to adopt the family name upon marriage. In a marriage it is common for the man to have an equal or lower class than the wife and so it is the mother of the bride who has to give permission of the couple adopting the family name. However, if the daughter is responsible for bringing the family name into a higher class system than the parents originally achieved, it becomes her decision to keep the family name in marriage. If the husband is of a higher class system because of accomplishment in life, then he does not need permission to adopt the family name of the wife because it would be his family name they would adopt instead. The engagement celebration is traditionally an elaborate dinner between the two families complete with music performances, and a formal ceremony where the couple formally relates to the parents why they wish to marry and ask for permission to adopt the family name of the family that has the highest class status. Zabrian engagement wrist bands are worn once the couple has decided to get married. The bands are half the size of the complete wedding band and connect with a second band to create a completed wedding band. The bands are made of a special metal alloy that forms perfectly to your wrist and is lightweight. They feel like an extension of your skin more than they feel like a bracelet. On top of the bands is a gem within a symbol. The gem on each of the bands matches the color of the couple’s eyes. Because eye color is so varied, usually they are different colors. When the engagement band and wedding band are connected, the symbol is completed and the two colored gems unite as one. This is a reminder that the individual in the couple is not complete without the other. The completed symbol is the Zabrian symbol for eternity; symbolizing that their love will exist for all time. Zabrian couples do not remove these bracelets, but keep them as a sign of everlasting commitment and love for each other. The marriage celebration traditionally lasts three to four days. During this time there are many events that take place, including dancing and performances, as well as speeches from various family members. The marriage ceremony involves the couple placing the missing piece of the wrist bands on each other’s wrist and vowing their undying love to each other. Once Zabrians choses a spouse, they stay with that spouse for the rest of their life, and they believe they stay with them for the rest of eternity as long as they are true to their commitments to each other. Religious Belief: The Zabrian belief system includes a belief in many gods. Zabrians believe in an afterlife where they will spend an eternity with their families and continue to learn and grow and enjoy the arts. This is why knowledge and artistic expression is highly valued in Zabrian society. Ancestors are believed to watch over their progeny and guide them down paths that will bring the most honor to the family. Zabrians value accomplishment in life and are driven by the goal of pleasing their ancestors. They also believe that their ancestors can influence the Gods in order to bring blessings upon the lives of their descendants. Family: Zabrians have strong family structures due to the strong connecting bond that from between family members through their telepathic/empathic abilities. Such a bond also is developed between an individual Zabrian and their chosen partner. There have been cases in some families where the bond between family members was so strong that if they were close enough to each other when one got hurt, the other would share the injury (not just the pain but the actual injury itself). This sharing can aid in healing faster. For example, if enough people in the family had this strong bond and one broke their leg, the injury would be shared among all family members which would diminish the effect of the injury on any one person, causing the injury to heal faster. This only happens in extreme cases (and usually in severe injuries). If one knows that they have such a bond with their family member they usually block this ability to protect from hurting each other. Zabrians can temporarily connect to another Zabrian not in their family to aid in healing. Depending on the severity of the wound, several Zabrians can “connect” empathetically and heal the wound. Each Zabrian possess the ability to heal quickly which plays a part in this combined attempt to heal. Those who have no telepathic/empathic abilities cannot help in such matters, and sadly do not form the strong telepathic/empathic bond with their family members. The Rite of Xen: Zabrian children are under the ruling of their parents while they are gradually taught the skills and tools needed to succeed in life. Also, Zabrian children must learn how to control their own mental abilities so that the parents are not burdened with the task of monitoring their children’s psionic blocks and receptor capacity forever. Once a Zabrian child has begun to show signs of Xenringe, they are considered an adult. This happens when their round ears come to a point and their eyes settle on a permanent color; no longer changing with emotion. Traditionally a ceremony is conducted called The Rite of Xen for the child. It is at this ceremony that the child is formally acknowledged as an adult. Once a Zabrian child becomes an adult they are free to leave their family (if they wish) and find their own path in life. This celebration is usually three days long and includes dances, various entertainment, meals, and other festive activities. Each member of the family, including the individual completing Xenridge, has to perform at least one thing during the three days whether it is a speech, a musical performance, or something else. The child who is to become an adult assigns the family duties for the three days. At the conclusion of the three days a formal ceremony is conducted where the child’s family present her with the Tiara of the Rite of Xen, ''also known as The Mantle of Adulthood'' and formally acknowledge her as an adult. After this ceremony the child has become an adult and must be considered an adult by all. This acknowledgement may or may not come naturally to the parents of the child. Regardless, the child is now free to leave the home and find their own path in life. However, the child still must respect and honor his/her parents and strive to bring honor to the family name. ''History'' For thousands of years the Zabrian race has lived in peace with each other; little, if any, crime existed. Although Zabrians did not wish to interfere with other cultures, they did not wish to remain in ignorance of other cultures. For this reason, trans-warp technology was developed. Any ship that left the planet were cloaked and were sent purely on an observation mission. Through there advanced scanning devices, and advanced warp-drive, the ships were able to obtain much information about other cultures and civilizations. Images of nebulae, planets, star systems, etc. were obtained and usually used to inspire artists and writers. Over the years however, this information fueled disunity among the Zabrian population. Conflicting political factions were formed. The Aesorists (Made up of mostly younger generations) were formed on the belief that it was time for Zabria to become more open to other cultures; to trade, and explore. The Aisoletists (made up of mostly older generations) believed that Zabria should remain isolated. Like all political factions there were extremist on either side. The most extreme Aisoletists believed that Zabria should become permanently isolated and that they should cease all observation missions. More recently political stability began to crumble and the peace that had been enjoyed by the Zabrian race began to dissipate, and a type of civil war resulted. Some refused to fight, and were either killed or imprisoned by either side if caught. Others managed to flee the planet (not wishing to fight their own blood, they had no choice but to leave the war zone—their own planet). Of those who left the planet, some banded together in search of a new uninhabited planet to remain until the war ended (if it ever did). Others wished to explore and took off in different directions to see for themselves the unknown. Every ship had cloaking devices but their supplies and power reserves would not last forever so they would have to eventually trade with outsiders, or return to the planet. The result of the war is unknown. Once the civil war began to get serious all observation missions were recalled. One family who had been on a long term mission did not make it back to Zabria due to a space anomaly sending their ship half way across the galaxy. The trip destabilized the warp core of their ship and the family was forced to take escape pods to the nearest planet. The family has had no further contact with Zabria and so no further knowledge of the war or the current status of the planet and its people is available. Category:Lexicon